In the typical pool and tub, the water is normally pulled out of the pool or tub through a drain system at the base of the tub, into an inlet of a suction pump, and then drained or recirculated back to the pool or tub through jets located around the interior wall of the pool or tub. With the conventional drain, it is possible that one sitting or laying on the drain cover can be held on the drain by the high suction pressure. It is also possible that a person's hair will be caught or suctioned into the drain if the person is sitting or laying next to the drain.
The industry has suggested various methods for eliminating body entrapment and disembowelment by designing drain systems and covers intended to preclude the formation of a vacuum. For example, low-tech solutions, such as convex drain covers tend to prevent complete sealing of the drain. Further, dual interconnected drains prevent a vacuum from being formed when one of the drains is covered. However, such low-tech solutions are easily defeated by occupants of exceptional size or by multiple occupants acting in concert to defeat dual drain systems. Other solutions, such as, pressure detection devices shut the drain system off at critical suction levels. However, such hi-tech solutions raise questions of reliability, calibration, stability, and maintenance capability by the pool's operators.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a drain design that prevents the formation of a vacuum in the drain.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a drain design that prevents hair entanglement.